Starlight Glimmer (Human)
with and highlights |Coat = |Caption = |Nicknames = Glim |Misc 1 Title = |Misc 1 Text = }} Starlight Glimmer's human counterpart appears in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls franchise. She is the human Sunset Shimmer's former work partner and appears as a minor character in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset on the Horizon, Part 2. Depiction in Equestria Girls My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset on the Horizon, Part 2 Human Starlight makes her only appearance in this special as a minor character. After the human Sunset Shimmer agrees to help revive her pony counterpart, she takes the group consisting of Princess Twilight Sparkle, the two Mane 6s, and Princess Celestia, to the human Starlight's house, believing that she can also be of help. Human Starlight is not pleased to see her old partner show up at her house, and attempts to get her and Princess Twilight to leave, but is surprised when she hears that the human Sunset had killed the pony Sunset Shimmer. After the situation is explained to her by Princess Twilight, she hesitantly agrees to help. She returns to the group with Princess Twilight and the human Sunset, where she comes face to face with the pony Starlight Glimmer. She realizes just what she had gotten into, but shrugs it off and goes along with the group. The human Starlight puts on a deep-dive suit belonging to the human Sunset and dives into Canterlot Lake to retrieve the magic jewel that the group needs to access the afterlife. After some searching, she surfaces with the gem and hands it over to the human Sunset. She then supervises the building of the afterlife portal alongside Princess Twilight and the human Sunset. Her pony counterpart attempts to makes conversation with her, but she ignores her, already having experienced enough weirdness. When the portal to the afterlife is opened, the human Starlight stays behind to monitor the status of the portal and the jewel while the rest of the group enters the afterlife. When the gem starts to break and the portal starts to collapse, she manages to use the machine to keep the portal open long enough for the group, along with the revived pony Sunset, to cross through. The human Starlight makes her leave after the reunion of Sunset and her friends and the departure of the Equestrians and the human Sunset back to Equestria, having enough of magical adventures. Personality Like how her pony counterpart used to be, the human Starlight is slightly timid and unnerved, but can be short-tempered. She has a history with the human Sunset and isn't happy to see her again after their split-up. While she worked with the human Sunset in studying magic and the pony Sunset, she doesn't entirely understand it and is slightly nervous around it. The human Starlight is not entirely comfortable around her pony counterpart and avoids any interaction with her as much as she can. Despite all this, the human Sunset is incredibly resourceful and inclined with machinery just as well as the human Sunset. She always keeps her word and remains loyal to her friends and acquaintances. Quotes